Eyes of Emerald Green
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: Marlene McKinnon and James Potter are dating. He may seem to love her, but looks aren't always what they seem. Especially when they involve a redheaded beauty and lingering glances. Based on Jolene by Dolly Parton. Oneshot songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Jolene by Dolly Parton.

"Hey Marly!"

James Potter called to the pretty brunette walking in front of him. Marlene turned and shot him a dazzling smile.

"James. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Marlene was the best at playing coy. It had been how she'd gotten into Sirius Black's bed, after all. Although admittedly, that wasn't very difficult. But James wasn't Sirius. There was only one thing he wanted, and it wasn't copious sex.

"I was wondering, if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me."

He asked her without a trace of nerves.

"On a date." He clarified.

She bit her lip. Merlin did she want to say yes. But everyone knew the only one he was interested in was Lily Evans. Who, conveniently, had a date with a handsome Ravenclaw named Ben. She knew why he was asking her. She was the biggest player of the female sex. Lily would see that James had a date, but she would know it meant nothing. No man of Marlene McKinnon's ever stayed longer than the night. Well, if it was only for one night, what was the harm?

Her eyes met his brown one's and she felt some genuine warmth in them. They had been friends their whole lives, after all.

"Okay." She responded.

"It's a date."

He gave her a charming smile that melted her heart and then turned the other way.

"You're playing with fire Marly."

Mary Macdonald had materialized out of thin air. Marlene raised an eyebrow, maintaining an aloof look. Mary rolled her eyes.

"You've loved that boy forever. But you're fooling yourself if you believe he'll ever feel the same."

"He likes me."

Mary smiled sadly.

"He cares for you, yes. But he capital L loves Lily. And no amount of delusion is going to change that."

Marlene pursed her lips.

"And what, I'm so unlovable?"

Mary sighed.

"Of course not darling. I love you, hell the entire male population sans James loves you."

Marlene smirked but it waned when she caught the look on Mary's face.

"It's one date. And I don't love him."

~A few days later~

"Who are you all dressed up for Marls?" Lily questioned.

Marlene finished putting on her dark red lipstick and smiled at the redhead's reflection in her mirror.

"It just so happens, I have a date to Hogsmeade."

"Excuse me? With who?" Lily demanded.

"James." She replied nonchalantly, watching Lily through her thick lashes.

"Potter? Eugh." She spat.

Marlene smiled.

"So you don't mind?"

"Why would I care who Potter dates?" Lily dismissed.

"Just checking."

Marlene had dressed the way she always did. Provocative with a hint of sweetness. Stares followed her every move, she was the hottest girl in school after all.

"McKinnon! Don't tell me you got that dolled up for old Prongs." Sirius flung his arm around her.

She shoved it off of her.

"Now now Black, you've already had your turn. Don't you think your best mate deserves to have some fun?"

"Not when it looks like that."

His eyes lingered on her chest. She rolled her eyes.

"This is a lot of effort, even for you. If I didn't know better I'd think you had feelings for him." Sirius mentioned indifferently, giving her a sideways glance.

"Marlene McKinnon? Feelings?" She scoffed.

He laughed and she joined in, relieved that he bought it. At that moment James came down the stairs. He had dressed casually but Marlene couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Marlene." He breathed out.

She smirked as he took her in. She had hoped that him being a red blooded male would work out in her favour. She may not hold the key to his heart, but she could hold the key to certain other things that led to his heart. At least for the time being.

They had an amazing date. His eyes never left her body. Hers never left his. Eventually she faked lost and they found themselves in a hidden alley. James had been saying something, but she wasn't paying attention. He noticed and his eyes lingered on her lips. She raised her eyes to his and the passion in her gaze told him everything he ever needed to know. All it took was a flick of a wand to put up privacy spells and in seconds he had her pinned to the wall behind her.

His lips were like velvet and she honestly couldn't remember anything else after his kiss. Hands touched, lips tugged, hearts lurched. She had been with many men, but none were ever as good as James Potter.

To everyone's surprise. Marlene and James dated for quite a while. At first, he seemed to love her and the attraction was enough to distract him from his heart. But after a while everything changed. His arms were around her, but he couldn't be further from her. He would smile charmingly, not at her, but over her shoulder at her best friend.

All the while, Marlene had been falling in love with him, hard. Mary continued to give her disappointed glances and Sirius surprised ones. Lily claimed she was extremely happy that Potter couldn't bother her anymore since he was off the market. But for the first time, Marlene finally saw that she didn't really mean it.

And that's when she had realized that Lily Evans loved James Potter.

She caught Lily looking at James in class and at meal times, when she thought no one was looking.

James stared back, mesmerized by her. It had always been her. Lily. Why had she ever gotten herself into this?

She may be the hottest girl in school, but Lily was the most beautiful.

"With flaming locks of auburn hair, with ivory skin and eyes of emerald green".

James turned to face her and the light that shined in his eyes dulled, smile fading.

She could never compete with her.

She burst into the girls dormitory to confront one of her so called best friends.

"How could you fall for him? He was happy with me, knowing you would never choose him!"

Lily looked at her in astonishment.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't be cute. You love James."

Lily stared at her.

"But he doesn't know yet. Pleas Lily. You could have your choice of men but I could never love again! He's the only one for me."

"Marls…"

Tears were streaming down her face now.

"Don't 'Marls' me!" She half screamed, half sobbed.

"I knew when he asked me out that he didn't love me, but back then you hated him. I have never loved anyone before. No one loves me, I'm McKinnon, the easy shag, the one-night-stand, the never do again. But James, I love him. But he doesn't love me. One word from you and he'll drop me in an instant."

Lily stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I love him too."

"Lily…please." She forced out through tears.

"I'm begging of you please don't take my man."

The next night she found them lip locked in the middle of the common room. James' smile lit up the room as he held the love of life in his arms. She knew it had only been a matter of time. He talked about her in his sleep. But there was nothing she could do to keep from crying, as he called her name. Lily.

She should have seen it coming really. But she had fallen in love with him anyways. And he had always loved her.


End file.
